Talk of the Town
by Rubious
Summary: Will Meryl finally admit her feelings for Vash the Stampede? Spoilers for Episode 18.


TALK OF THE TOWN By Rubious  
  
Rating: PG Warning: Romance, WAFF, AU, and OOC SPOILERS: for episode 18, "Goodbye For Now" Pairing: (Vash + Meryl) Disclaimer: Trigun © Yasahiro Nightow. This story is a work of fan fiction and is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Note. One day, my teenage nieces were discussing anime, debating the merits of the bishonen du jour. I overheard a snippet of their conversation, which sparked the idea of how would Meryl react to others gossiping about a "hunky" Vash the Stampede. Enjoy the story.  
  
//thoughts//  
  
* ***  
  
"That was delicious," Meryl Stryfe proclaimed as she laid down the fork on the dessert plate among some stray crumbs from the cheesecake she had just consumed.  
  
"I agree," commented her partner, Milly Thompson.  
  
"I hope the cheesecake doesn't go straight to my thighs," the petite investigator said.  
  
"Don't worry, Meryl. Keeping Mr. Vash out of trouble burns up a lot of calories."  
  
Meryl sighed as she sipped her double espresso; her thoughts focused on Vash the Stampede. //What are we gonna do with you?// She was becoming increasingly frustrated at the conflicting emotions she was feeling when dealing with the notorious gunman. Her professional side wanted to lash out and contain the Humanoid Typhoon from wreaking any more havoc that would cost the insurance company money. On the other hand, she wanted to reach out to Vash and learn the truth about the man behind the façade.  
  
The pair of investigators from the Bernardelli Insurance Society had traveled to Kasted City to process a businessmen's damage claim. The town was the site where Vash the Stampede had resurfaced after a long absence, dating back to the destruction of Augusta. He used the alias of "Ericks" in his quest to live a simpler life and had lived with a young girl named Lina and her grandmother.  
  
While the insurance agents interviewed the businessman, Vash visited briefly with Lina and Wolfwood sought out donations in the town's square for the orphanage he supported. Their investigation completed, Meryl and Milly decided to have lunch at a small restaurant across the street from the damaged saloon. A few small circular tables with umbrellas open to shade the diners were placed outside, giving the atmosphere of an open-air café. Milly ordered iced tea and a turkey club sandwich while Meryl opted for a double espresso and a corned beef sandwich. A handsome waiter brought their meals and drinks.  
  
Two tables over sat a trio of teenage girls, giggling and gossiping over milk shakes and fudge sundaes. One of the girls, a brunette about thirteen- years-old, pointed at the newly renovated saloon across the street. "And right there a naked dude crawled out before these guys with guns and barked like a dog, begging them not to hurt anyone," she announced in a voice loud enough for the insurance agents to hear.  
  
"Ewwww. That's soooooo embarrassing," a girl responded.  
  
"Ooooh, Laurie, I bet he was a hunk," a third girl commented.  
  
"I heard that the guy was covered with scars," Laurie explained.  
  
"Even so, if he had a hot body, I wouldn't care."  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to get close to the dude and rub my hands up and down that hard body of his," the third girl added.  
  
"Betcha Tyler would be jealous if he heard you talking like that about other guys," Laurie teased her friend.  
  
The other girl nodded. The conversation shifted to the more important topic of what outfit they would wear to the upcoming school dance.  
  
Meryl's interest was piqued when a man with scars was mentioned. "Why are they talking about Vash?" she said to herself. The bar owner who submitted the insurance claim told them Vash had lived in Kasted City incognito. Residents were surprised to learn that the legendary gunman had lived amongst them without their knowledge. The proprietor explained that a young girl named Lina was being chased by a group of bandits, led by a porcine- looking man claiming to be Vash the Stampede, who were running roughshod all over Kasted City. Lina and Ericks had sought shelter inside the saloon. In order to save Lina and prevent any further destruction, Ericks complied with the bandits' demand to strip naked and bark like a dog.  
  
//Vash has done some outrageous stunts. He probably had his reasons.// Meryl was interrupted by the waiter who was checking to see if they wanted dessert. Milly ordered some cheesecake for her partner and some chocolate pudding, for herself.  
  
"Always trying to help people," Meryl said thoughtfully, contemplating her double espresso.  
  
"Did you say something?" Milly asked.  
  
"Just thinking out loud," the dark-haired woman replied. In the months spent back in the main office after returning from their assignment of keeping track of the Humanoid Typhoon, Meryl spent a considerable amount of time trying to rationalize her emotions for Vash the Stampede. Being reunited with the gunman and the traveling preacher, Nicholas Wolfwood, reinforced the friendships she had developed with both men.  
  
But with Vash it went beyond friendship. She had seen many sides to the man, from the sheer destructive power he wielded to the gentle kindness he showed children. Her hostility towards him was being replaced by a strong affection for the well-known gunman. Could she admit to herself that she cared deeply for Vash? Could it possibly be love?  
  
The gossiping teens intrigued the petite investigator. "Hmm. Why would those girls be talking about Vash? Do they know something that Vash hasn't told us" Meryl said, curiosity evident in her voice.  
  
"Meryl, forget about it. What secrets could some girls have about Mr. Vash that we don't already know?"  
  
"But I need to find about." Meryl hoped her behavior hadn't betrayed her feelings for the notorious outlaw. The tall brunette who was her partner may appear a bit naïve, but Milly Thompson was astute at noticing people's behavior.  
  
Milly observed the subtle change in her associate's demeanor towards Vash. At first, Meryl regarded the gunman with contempt, a buffoon with a large bounty on his head. Her stance had softened as the insurance investigators traveled with Vash and Wolfwood. She saw his tenderhearted side as he protected innocents from harm at his own peril on numerous occasions.  
  
Her blue eyes blinked at Meryl who was still fuming. //I know you secret now. You've got a crush on Mr. Vash and you don't want to admit it.//  
  
"I think I'll have a few words with them," Meryl said, rising up from her seat.  
  
"Meryl," Milly called out, but the diminutive woman paid no heed.  
  
Meryl approached the table of teens, blue-gray eyes full of determination. The young females were engaged in conversation while noisily eating their ice cream confections. The dark-haired woman cleared her throat before trying to get the teens' attention." Excuse me, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" The brunette named Laurie, looked up from her fudge sundae. "Do I know you?" She eyed the newcomer with suspicion. "What do you want?"  
  
"You were discussing Vash the Stampede a few minutes ago, right?" Meryl asked, addressing the teens with a meaningful glance.  
  
"Yeah, so," Laurie replied.  
  
"It's not polite to talk behind a person's back and spread rumors," Meryl lectured.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the teen answered, putting emphasis on the "ma'am" to put the older woman in her place with a sassy barb. "And who are you? His mother?" Laurie was intent on insulting the woman who dared interrupt the gabfest.  
  
Meryl Stryfe wanted to slap the insolent girl. "No I'm not," she said angrily.  
  
"Are you his girlfriend then?" Laurie inquired curiously. Her friends chortled.  
  
"Not exactly," Meryl responded. //Vash is my close friend. I'm attracted to him, but I haven't told him yet.// She paused, and then stated, "I'm a friend of his."  
  
Laurie eyed the woman coolly. Seeing Meryl pause in her answer led the teen to deduce that this woman was indeed Vash the Stampede's girlfriend. Why would she deny being hooked up with the famous outlaw?  
  
"That's so cool," the moderately impressed girl remarked.  
  
The youngster's comment caught Meryl by surprise. She had intended to reprimand the girls for their gossiping, but was getting complimented for her association with Vash. Laurie was putting Meryl on the defensive; the woman was used to being in control of situations  
  
"How so?" Meryl asked, curiously.  
  
"You get to hang around with one of the coolest guys in the world."  
  
"Well, I never thought of him in that way."  
  
"What's he really like?" asked Laurie.  
  
"His reputation precedes him. Once you get past the goofy exterior, he's a gentle and kind-hearted guy who'll do almost anything for you." Meryl smiled as she extolled Vash's virtues.  
  
One of the teens, a slim blonde, butted into the conversation. "C'mon, get to the good stuff. Is he a good kisser?" Meryl was taken aback by the precocious girl's question. At first, she was flustered, and then anger dominated her response. "Young lady, that is none of your business. You should be ashamed of yourself."  
  
"What difference does it make to you? We're outta here," the impudent girl announced. Her friends stood up from their chairs, shouldered their purses, and departed the restaurant, snickering at Meryl's embarrassment.  
  
Meryl returned to where Milly, who was finishing her second helping of pudding, was sitting. "How'd it go?"  
  
"They're just nosy brats," complained Meryl, slumping in her seat. "They seem to treat Vash as some kind of celebrity. They thought it was cool I got to hang out with him."  
  
"Meryl, being with Mr. Vash and Mr. Priest IS kinda special," Milly said gently.  
  
"Keeping track of Vash is our JOB! The boss assigned us to maintain around- the-clock surveillance on the walking disaster area," Meryl retorted.  
  
"It's more than a job, Meryl. Those men are our friends. It's not gonna be business all of the time. You can at least enjoy being around them."  
  
The senior investigator reflected on her partner's words. She tried to keep her relationship with Vash on a professional level, but her growing fondness for the gunman created an emotional whirlpool for the woman who was normally in control of her feelings. Yes, it's time to tell him, she mused.  
  
Meryl smiled, confident in her upcoming actions. Seeing the traveling preacher approach, she called out, "Wolfwood, do you know where Vash is?"  
  
The man clad in black placed the church-shaped confessional on the table, the donated coins jangling noisily within as the container was set down. Nicholas Wolfwood removed his sunglasses, folding them into his jacket pocket, his blue eyes glancing earnestly at the dark-haired woman. "He mentioned going to Inspiration Point," Wolfwood answered.  
  
"Where's that?" Meryl inquired.  
  
"It's a couple of miles west of here. What's the hurry?" Wolfwood answered.  
  
"I've got something important to tell him. It can't wait," said Meryl as she hurried off in search of Vash the Stampede.  
  
"You go, girl," whispered Milly as she watched her friend depart.  
  
After a rugged hike, Meryl reached Inspiration Point to find a lone figure sitting on a boulder near the edge of the rocky precipice, gazing out over the vast barren landscape as the double suns sank lower in the horizons, casting a faded orangey glow in the sky. She walked over to where Vash was. //Can I go through with this? I can't back out now.// "Vash."  
  
"Isn't this a lovely sunset?" the blond gunman said, his soulful green eyes greeting the new arrival.  
  
"Yes, it is," she readily agreed. //Don't be distracted by small talk. Tell him.//  
  
"Did you need something?" asked Vash, as he reached into a small bag on the ground near his feet, pulling out a frosted donut. "Want one?"  
  
Meryl declined the offering of his favorite food. "Thanks for asking though." She summoned up enough nerve to admit her feelings for the man. "Vash, I have something to tell you."  
  
Vash looked at her, an expression of wonderment expression on his face.  
  
"Vash, I."  
  
Author's Notes  
  
[1.] What will Meryl tell Vash? Find out in the follow-up, "A Night for Romance".  
  
[2.] This fic is dedicated to a pair of creative Chibis, Mamba-chan and Lorlor, who provided lots of inspiration and insight.  
  
[3.] Feedback can be sent to robertrubious@aol.com.  
  
[4.] My fics are archived at my home page, Odango and Donuts, www.geocities.com/odangodonut and also at www.fanfiction.net under "Rubious". 


End file.
